


Best Behavior

by elderwitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been on his best behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Those Breathing Tornadoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148686) by [pinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn). 



> After reading pinn's _One of Those Breathing Tornadoes_ (which you'll have to read for this to make sense), kitmerlot1213 wondered what Steve considered his best behavior.
> 
> This happened.

He always brought his wallet.

He only took the Camaro into triple digits once. 

He only hit the perp twice.

He only objectified Danny with his eyes thrice.  
Though Danny's completely onboard with that now.


End file.
